Dorutan Ekazu/Relationships
Dorutan has met many people in his life, quite a good number of which he has become close to. Parents Dorutan always got along with his parents, seeing his father Hiashi as an idol. Hiashi taught him many of the taijutsu techniques he knows today while his mother Memina taught him some basic cooking skills which helped him out whenever he had to cook something. Losing his father had a hard, emotional break on him for a while, but eventually he accepted Hiashi's loss and honored his brave sacrifice. He felt contentful that when his mother died of her illness, she was buried next to Hiashi, with a special grave marker that recognizes them both as well known people in Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki Dorutan used to see Naruto as someone who was a little too brash and headstrong for his liking, but he saw great potential in the young shinobi. As they both got older, they went on few missions together and became friendly rivals, always sparring with each other when they got the chance to see how much they've improved. They both fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War, where Dorutan got to see Naruto's abilities at their max, completely confirming the potential Dorutan saw in him. Sasuke Uchiha Dorutan never managed to get on even terms with Sasuke. The times he tried to converse with him were blown off, for the most part. For a while, Dorutan lost his trust in Sasuke when he joined Orochimaru's side and eventually the Akatsuki and Obito. But when he returned to Naruto and Sakura's side, he began to be more willing to trust Sasuke. Sakura Haruno Dorutan and Sakura share a friendly relationship, often giving each other pointers on medical ninjutsu. In their free time, they spar together to see how much their taijutsu has improved. Dorutan was always impressed by Sakura's chakra enhanced strength. Kakashi Hatake Dorutan always held an admiration for Kakashi, always impressed by his mastery of ninjutsu and his second to none hand seal speed. Dorutan was also impressed over his mastery of the Sharingan, a trait not too many non-Uchiha have been able to do. Shikamaru Nara Dorutan always conversed with Shikamaru, each of them discussing more intelligent topics that they could have full blown conversations with. During his free time, Dorutan would play shōgi with Shikamaru, thought most of their matches ended in a tie or with Shikamaru winning. Tsunade Dorutan sees Tsunade as something of an older sister. She helped him in more ways than one in his training to control his Tetsuigan and also helped him work on his medical ninjutsu. The two would spar with each other in their free time. Tsunade was one of the first to congratulate Dorutan on becoming the Jikanokage, admiring his determination and strong will to achieve peace. Neji Hyūga Dorutan and Neji share a friendly relationship, having officially signed a peace treaty between the Ekazu and the Hyūga. Neji trained him how to use the Gentle Fist style, even though Dorutan lacked the Byakugan, giving him an extra array of fighting skills to improve his fighting style. Hinata Hyūga Dorutan, like with Neji, also shared a friendly relationship with Hinata. Hinata trained him how to further control his chakra, teaching him how to increase chakra flow to his limbs to allow for more powerful strikes with his Gentle Fist. This would eventually be the basis for his Fatal Resonance Strike. Chieko Hayami Dorutan met Chieko when he was sent to investigate the ruins of Sensōgakure. They fought each other and in the end, Dorutan emerged victorious. He saw that she was very troubled by the look in her eyes and helped her back on her feet after she regained consciousness. After Sensōgakure was rebuilt into Jikanogakure, Dorutan allowed Chieko to stay within the village, making her an official resident. Chieko always wanted to get Dorutan's attention and would do so by sparring with him. Greatly impressed by her abilities with genjutsu and ninjutsu, he felt confident enough to make her his adviser, making use of her experience of the surrounding world. Their relationship would eventually go further and the two found themselves in love. After the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, they got married. Heiwa Ekazu Being his daughter, Dorutan spent a lot of time with Heiwa, training her in taijutsi while Chieko trained her in ninjutsu. He was always proud of Heiwa, always supporting her when times got tough. When she completed her training with the rest of the Kage, Dorutan, now the Daimyo of the Land of Time and with the support of the other Daimyo, made her the second Jikanokage.